the_quest_for_powtoon_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest for Powtoon Island Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Hello everyone! Welcome to the Quest For Powtoon Island Wiki! Description Based off of Total Drama Island and Battle for Dream Island, the Quest for Powtoon Island is a series where contestants compete for an island in a speaker box's game show. There's one catch though-only one contestant will win, while others are eliminated. I hope you enjoy your time on the Wiki! Rules of the Wiki # No hateful comments on this Wiki. Any comment that is considered rude will be deleted. If you see a rude comment, please report it to an admin. # In order to be on this Wiki, you have to be at least 13 years old. Any underage user will be blocked until they turn 13. # Spamming is unacceptable. Do not create pages or put pages in categories to spam. Typing random gibberish to other users is also considered spam. # Bullying in any form is not tolerated here, whether it's abusive, verbal, etc. Discrimination is also unacceptable. Any hateful comments towards race, religion, gender, national origin, sexual orientation, age and disability will be deleted. # Only edit pages that belong to you, unless the user has granted you permission to edit his/her page. # Please do not ask to be an admin or moderator. Only they will decide if you should be trusted or not, and if the Wiki has enough Admins/Mods. # Swear words such as crap, damn, ass, bloody, frickin, heck, hell and piss are acceptable to use. Other words will not be tolerated, and swears such as "Oh my God" and "Jesus Christ" aren't acceptable because some people may feel strongly about using God and/or Jesus's name in vain. Other religious swears aren't tolerated. # Do not plagiarize other users' work and/or copy text from websites. # Do not upload fanfiction to this Wiki. This is strictly canon to the show. # Be considerate about other people when it comes to chat rules. Don't jump into another person's conversation, spam a user's chat box, etc. The only exception is for Admins and Moderators. # Don't try to discuss your block in multiple places outside of this Wiki. If you were blocked, it's for a reason. If you feel like you've been blocked by mistake, fell free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching different Wikias and especially not social media accounts for Admins. # Do not upload your OCs onto this Wiki. This Wiki will only include characters from the show. # Do not make sock accounts. These accounts will be blocked permanently. You may only have one unless if your old account has been lost somehow and you have had an Admin's permission to create another or if you're an Admin. # Have fun! This Wiki is a place us Admins want you to feel safe and happy on. ;) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse